The Broken Road to Freedom
by Maria199805
Summary: Ever wandered what happened after the battle with Andersons? Set after five years since the end of ignite me, Juliette and the gang must now face the another enemy and it leaders, will Juliette succeed or will the loss of many who she loves break her before she can complete her task to free her and those like her.
1. Journey

**Hey guys,**

**So here is my knew story, I hope since I'm on my end of year HOLIDAYS! (Hell Yeah!) I hope to update frequently (every second day? Maybe) this story. I hope to sweet baby Jesus you like it. If do I will continue and the chapters will be longer. I have fixed the problem with the word count only allowing max 500 words and characters, so I can post more within the chapters. As I used to state this, the story does contain; some mild course language, crappy spellcheck and majorly sucky grammar. **

Today marks the fifth year since I spent my life folded between the pages of note books and records. In the absence of human relationships I formed bonds with paper characters and figures of my imagination. I lived once in love and loss through stories threaded in history; I had experience adolescence by association of loneliness and despair.

My world was an interwoven web of words, thoughts and images. I was comprised of letters, a character created by sentences, and a figment of imagination formed through fiction of lies and broken hope. They wanted to delete every point of punctuation of my life from this earth and I couldn't let that happen. I had spent 264 days locked up, isolated, for being different, and feared for the pain I had caused unintentionally.

I had nothing but a small notebook and a broken pen and the numbers to keep me company within my self hatred. Standing in front of the window I had come to know quite well since I have moved into the compound. As I watch the sky slowly begin to fall down, I watch how the sun drops into the ocean and splashes brown, reds, yellows and oranges in the world outside my window, outside the compound, outside the section. A million leaves from hundreds of different branches dip in the bitter wind. I continue to watch the small fragile flakes of ice float towards ever growing amount of snow covering everything in sight.

Winter has hit hard this year, crops and supplies are limited. Since breaking out of the worthlessness I called my life, I had not only destroyed the man who had broken my love and friends but also saved people like me from him. For five years I have been one with the people, not feared but followed, not locked away but listened to. I became their hope and light, I became their leader. Today marks the five years I spent rebuilding, destroying and creating a world for everyone to live as one. Humans and those who have an ability.

For people like me, we are finally free or so I thought, but section 45 is only one of many and Anderson had too many followers also. For us to be truly free we must face those who stand against us. Those who wish us to disappear, that their nightmare would turn into a dream they wish to create. But if I have learn anything of my time fighting for what's right, my work has just begun, even if don't see it yet.

**Hope you at least liked it, please review and comment I love to hear what you think of my writing skills (if I have any) and general comments on the plot of it all**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	2. The Wake Up Call

**Hey Guys, **

**So on my prologue/chapter (don't really know what to called it, I'm so professional) anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to luv2read4reading for your awesome review. With some new developments I will hope to be updating every Tuesday and Friday, this okay? Though I am on holidays I still have to work and have some sort of social life (even though that isn't exactly needed). You should also notice the story's name has changed and some minor changes in the first chapter, this is because when I posted the first chapter it was like 3am and I had spent the entire night plotting the story an figuring out what to write, in saying that I had stupidly posted the wrong copy and named it another story I was also working on. Also I hope to include you guys in the plot of it all, and hopefully you guys enjoy my hard work. As said before, this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spell check and sucky grammar.**

"Juliette, love?' a sweet melodic voice spoke, drawing me out of my blissful sleep. Slowly shifting till on my back, I look up into the lightest shade of emerald green eyes, shining with such love. "How are you feeling love?" I couldn't help but burrow deeper into the covers, snuggling up against Warner. "Oh no you don't" Warner spoke as he gently as he lifted me away from him. "Come on love it's time to wake up, it's not as if you have a nation to run or anything." Groaning loudly against my pillow I slowly began to rise. "It's too early for you sarcasm Aaron, let me sleep" I whine smoothly, my voice relaxed and sluggish. "Ah but what would Kenji say if you missed another training session with him." He said slowly pulling the covers away from me. As if he had splashed cold water all over me, I sprung out of bed, tripping over the sheets, slamming head first into the carpeted floor beneath me.

Last time I had missed a training session with Kenji he wouldn't talk to for a week because he thought I was ignoring him. Sluggishly I arose from the ground to see bright eyes shining with laughter, I could tell he was trying to hold it in. "What is the time?" my voice rough and full of grogginess. "Well by my calculations it would appear to be just over 9.30am, such a horrible hour, don't you think?" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his harmonious voice. If it was 9.30 in the morning, I had half an hour to get ready and head down to the training room. Quickly rushing towards the bathroom, only tripping over my feet once. I hastily showered and dressed in a baggy shirt and some loose fitting sweatpants. Rushing back into the bedroom after ripping a comb through my mop of hair, and pulling my hair up into a ponytail, I finally stop and look at the clock 9.46am. Slowly letting out the rush of air I had accumulated over the sixteen minutes, I looked over to see Warner making the bed and slowly coming towards me.

"Well now that you are conscious, good morning my love. How are you feeling?" reaching up, I leisurely wound my arms around his neck, placing my lips on his for a brief second. Looking up into his eyes, I couldn't help but match his smile. For the last five years, I couldn't help but smile. Aaron Warner was my rock, who held me when times got rough. Who mentored me on how to run this nation. Who loved me unconditionally, I don't know what I would do without him. Pulling away gently "I'm perfect, but if I don't leave now, I'm sure Kenji would probably kill me." As if he actually could, but I wasn't talking about physically.

Rushing towards the elevator outside the small apartment, I could hear Warner shouting to be safe and something about Kenji in one piece, but oh well. Exiting the elevator I was blasted with icy cold air, I must talk to maintenance about fixing the heaters and radiators around the base. Briskly walking down the corridor towards the training room, I probably should have thought about bringing a jacket or sweatshirt of some kind with me. I had already gotten complaints about farms and the small homes suffering from the cold. I couldn't help the farms but I could offer some families the spare apartments here at the base, along with provided food. Since destroying Anderson and the reestablishment five years ago, section 45 and most of the others live in complete harmony. Families are together, schools rebuilt, new industries constructed to provide work and people like and me and the others are accepted and included in everyday life. Everyone is happy, however there are some sections, only a few that did not react well with me coming in to power but we leave them alone and them in return. Once reaching the exercise room, I could see an outline of a figure in the distance, quickly acting I rush forward tackling the figure to the ground. Within seconds, I was fighting, sparing with Kenji, missing fists and jumping over legs. After a few minutes Kenji was pinned securely to the ground. "Well you look at that, the princess final won."

"Shut up Kenji" I say pulling him up into a hug. "As much as I love to get kicked by your amazing, glorious ass, let practice something else, my ego can only take one beating a lifetime." I couldn't help but roll my eyes while muttering smart-ass to myself. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard a few yards away, sending shock waves that sent me and Kenji stumbling towards the ground. Several more could be heard hitting the ground close by. Looking over at Kenji with the same question in our eyes, what was that?

**What do you think is happening? Hope you enjoyed! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	3. Attack

**Hey Guys,**

**So thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Guest: Rach), I'm really happy that you guys seem to be enjoying the fanfic so far. At the moment I on the brink of panic, as on Saturday night I will be singing and performing in front of a few hundred people (give or take a few) and as some of you will know I am majorly socially retarded (legit) so it's going to go great. I think the last time I did something like this, I fell off the stage, crushing my best friend who was running up behind me to catch me (yeah, just let that sink in). Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"Shut up Kenji" I say pulling him up into a hug. "As much as I love to get kicked by your amazing, glorious ass, let practice something else, my ego can only take one beating a lifetime." I couldn't help but roll my eyes while muttering smart-ass to myself. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard a few yards away, sending shockwaves that sent me and Kenji stumbling towards the ground. Several more could be heard hitting the ground close by. Looking over at Kenji with the same question in our eyes, what was that_?

Rushing forward as fast we could as towards the door, trying to dodge fragments of the fallen ceiling that had cracked and crumbled like my heart by the force of the shock waves and explosions materializing everywhere. Suddenly I was pushed out of the way, seconds later a large chunk of the roof descended downwards smashing into a million pieces right where I was standing. Stumbling to my feet, it's too hard to see through the dust, too hard to hear over the screams and constant blasts battling outside. Finally we reached the door, racing outside into the corridor, forgetting the bitter, icy wind. Starting towards the nearest set of stairs towards the living apartments, I didn't have to worry about Warner getting out, but the other families I had to help and take them down to the shelters we had built a few years back in case of this happened.

I could still sense Kenji running behind me, quickly turning around bumping straight into him. "Kenji I need you to go find the nearest exi…" but was cut off with this section of the building shaking, I could tell it was about to collapse under the intense pressure of the bombs. Searching within me, I lashed out with my power, using my strength to hold this side of the building together. "Kenji, I don't think I can hold the building for long, please go through the apartments and find anyone there and get them to the bunker" I my voice strained and rushed. Kenji nodding and sprinting off. I could feel myself slowly draining, five minutes later I could make out Kenji and a few families making their way towards me and the exit.

I could feel my control slowly slipping. "Hurry!" I screamed at them. As soon as the last person had ran past me I released my hold on the building and ran for it. The floor beneath my feet felt like I was like slipping in rough sand. As a child I had never really experience sand or the beach till I was liberated from my prison within and out five years ago. Barely making it towards the nearest base exit, I could see Kenji waiting by the door. Turning to face the collapsing side of the building, anger filled me, as I watched my hard work being destroyed by someone unknown, I couldn't help the searing tears falling down my pale frozen face. I hadn't realised that Kenji was pulling out the door till the midmorning winter sun greeted my glazed eyes. I could faintly hear someone trying to talk to me but I could only focus on my home slowly becoming pieces of broken glass, ripped metal and smashed concrete. Within seconds an aircraft flew into my sight, hey they weren't ours. I noticed that it was about to release what looked to be a bomb or explosive of some sorts. We were being bombed! Was it just the base or was it the rest of the sections. Before I knew what I was doing, harnessing my power I shot it forward towards the plane, crushing it in mid-air, containing the blast and slowly placing the mass mess of metal on the snow covered grass next me. I hadn't realised till now the steady flow of liquid trickling down from my nose.

Things were getting blurry, I couldn't see straight. As my world started to become black around the edge I turned my head, stumbling I could see Warner running towards, his face full of worry, I could see his mouth moving, shouting but before the sound could reach me a blast of intense heat propelled my straight into Aaron. Nocking us both down into a deep patch of snow. I started to lose focus, looking up, emeralds filled my remaining vision. They were filled anxiety and fear, glazed with fresh unshed tears. Warner I thought before everything went black as the loneliest night.

**So did you think? A bit dramatic I know, but who wants a boring story. Anyway I need to characters chosen out of;**

\- - **Kenji**

\- - **Adam**

\- - **Winston **

\- - **Alia**

\- - **Brendan**

\- - **Ian**

**Sorry I can't tell you why, but I'm leaving you to choose. Please message or review the characters you wish to vote for. The characters chosen will be used later in the story. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805**


	4. Post Attack

**So Guys,**

**So thanks to all who reviewed last week, I love hearing about how you feel about the story so far. Anyway I guess some of you are wandering about what happened with my performance? Well… I sang amazing according to everyone except, my face apparently looked like I was watching a million puppies being murdered in front of me. So yer I see performing somewhere in my future (yer NO!) I thought my chest was going to explode during the concert. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_Things were getting blurry, I couldn't see straight. As my world started to become black around the edge I turned my head, stumbling I could see Warner running towards, his face full of worry, I could see his mouth moving, shouting but before the sound could reach me a blast of intense heat propelled my straight into Aaron. Nocking us both down into a deep patch of snow. I started to lose focus, looking up, emeralds filled my remaining vision. They were filled my anxiety and fear, glazed with fresh unshed tears. Warner I thought before everything went black as the loneliest night._

Before I even could pretend to try pry my eyes open, I knew I wasn't in my bed cuddled into Warner side or even inside of my apartment. I was chilled to the bone, the rough, crisp, cool sheets weren't helping my case either and the consistent beeping that sounded like it was coming from all around me started to become irritating. Sensing my surrounding, I could faintly hear a familiar voice in the background.

"… How is she doing…? It's been a day already… rebuilding..."

A day, what! Struggling to open eyes or even move, finally after what felt like years I opened my eyes partially, staring directly at the depressing, basic grey coloured roof. Where was I, slowly turning my head I could see many rows of steel beds, maybe ten to fifteen. Most containing people, people covered head to toe in bandages and other things I couldn't even try to name.

"These are just those who didn't have critical injuries, there are more in the next few rooms." Ripping my head to the direction of the familiar voice, James?

"James, what's going on, what are you doing here?" my voice full of confusion and pain. James is Adam's and Warners little brother, last time I had seen him he was in section 40 training with all the others that had healing abilities along with Sonya and Sara in the academy build three years ago. Four years ago we had built academies, schools all around the nation for those with abilities, to learn to control them. Though Aaron and I stayed in section 45 with Winston my third in command, Adam and Alia now married with a two year old Mia live in section 35, teaching to control the resistant ability like Adams and all the others were spread out across the nation teaching about their abilities or training soldiers.

I hadn't realised I had dazed off when fingers were clicking in front of my face. Looking up I noticed James staring, eyes full of worry. "Sorry, I'm just, just… I'm fine. Where is Warner?" sluggishly rising off the bed, I couldn't help the moan of pain escape my lips, everything suddenly become unsteady and dizzy. Before James could catch me, my knees collapsed underneath me.

"You just couldn't stay in bed could you" I caught James muttering, wow he had gotten sarcastic since turning fifteen. Reaching for me, James had grabbed my elbows and pulled me to my feet. After finding my balance, Warner came in. Hastily I through my arms around Aaron, resting my head over his heart feeling his warmth and comfort. I couldn't seem to let him go. Slowly we released each other and I looked into the deep sea of green, getting lost in the love that surrounded, covered and infiltrated his orbs. Releasing myself from the only safe place I knew to ask the painful question.

"What happened Aaron?" looking around the room, that was so full of my people's pain and suffering, it was choking me, smothering me as the memories of the attack suddenly bombarded me. I couldn't breathe, am I so weak that I couldn't protect them. Suddenly warm calloused hands griped my face. "We were attacked, six aircraft's out of nowhere appeared on the radar in the control room, they sounded the alarm but the attack had already started. Only the farms and base was targeted. We lost sixteen citizens, all three farms and the living section of the base along with some minor damage. It seems as though that section 45 was the only section targeted and I have already notified Ian to communicate to the other sections under you command to be on alert." Warner sounded exhausted.

Noticing the question in my eyes "You're in one of the two medic-bays setup for the injured, James and all the other healers were sent to help with the wounded. Also it seems that when you held the living quarter's side of the building you forgot to protect yourself from falling debris. You also stupidly used too much energy, which with the serious concussion from the debris, you burned out your energy. You have been unconscious for almost a day due to your body needing to let's just say restock." He sounded a mix of worry and anger. "Okay, what about f…" Warner had already beaten me "We had already lost the produce from the farm due to the weather, so it wasn't a big hit on the sections food. The other sections had started rationing food and sending as much as they can to us along with buil…" cutting off Warner, Winston my third in command and the lead scientist and technician can rushing in, almost panicked. "Juliette, there is a Video Call for you. He said he's the leader of the new rebellion."

**Sorry for the CLIFFY! I think.** **Anyway the vote is still on. The characters to choose are;**

**\- Kenji**

**\- Adam**

**\- Winston **

**\- Alia**

**\- Brendan**

**\- Ian**

**Sorry I can't tell you why, but I'm still leaving you to choose. Please message or review the characters you wish to vote for. The characters chosen will be used later in the story. So far we have Winston and Adam. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	5. Costly Mouth

**Hey Guys,**

**I hate WORK, it's just so boring and tiring. Like I could be doing better things like posting more chapters more often or sleeping, sleeping would be nice for once. I have been doing late night shifts and the only days/nights I get off are Thursday and Monday (reasons I post on Tuesdays and Fridays.) I sorry for ranting, I'm just tried of stupid LIFE, WORK and my mother yelling at me for not visiting the family with her. I feel as if my soul is getting ripped out of me. I can say this, being mature and a young adult SUCKS. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"Okay, what about f…" Warner had already beaten me "We had already lost the produce from the farm due to the weather, so it wasn't a big hit on the sections food. The other sections had started rationing food and sending as much as they can to us along with buil…" cutting off Warner, Winston my third in command and the lead scientist and technician can rushing in, almost panicked. "Juliette, there is a Video Call for you. He said he's the leader of the new rebellion."_

"Ah, Ms. Ferrars, you are alarmingly beautiful for a monster" a voice I didn't recognise, as I looked up into the most unusual but familiar set of crystal blue, almost the same colour as… stop Juliette you know that's impossible. "Monster? Who are you to judge? I didn't send aircrafts to attack innocent people." I spoke, I agree I had killed and I still had nightmares almost every night. Till this day Anderson and my family still haunted me during the nights when I was too tired to fight them off. "Is that right, I'm sure Ms. Ferrars I'm not the only one who has killed an innocent" he was taunting me and my friends, I couldn't help but think of the little boy I was just trying to help to his feet, his cries filled my ears. Looking straight at him on the screen in front of me, looking at his sharp features, his sandy blood hair. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"You know nothing about me or anyone I care about." I half shouted. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were so full of hate, hate towards me. "Do not mock my intelligence Juliette. I am not to be messed with, unlike you I have nothing to loss in this war but you have everything to lose. Juliette Ferrars: Locked up in an insane asylum for 264 days in solitary confinement, a cell 144 square feet, how long did you have to convince yourself that you're not a monster, not insane? Juliette Ferrars was unresponsive to radiation and other chemicals introduced to her system through consumption or gaseous form. She has brown hair and blue-green eyes. Was quiet and timid at first but you learnt to be more outspoken didn't you." He spoke as if reading from a file.

"Aaron Warner: Was a 19-year old leader of Sector 45 in the Reestablishment is shown as a very cold and manipulative person, father Paris Anderson, leader of the Reestablishment. He has blonde hair and green eyes. Kidnapped Juliette in hopes of curing his mother who couldn't be touched also is shown to have an ability to absorb other abilities. Adam Kent: Was a soldier in the army, at the age 18 years old; he was in charge of Juliette after she is brought out of isolation. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair. He is shown to have what is called a resistant ability.

Kenji Kishimoto: Was 20 year-old soldier in the army who is friends with Adam. He is later found out to be a member of resistance named Omega Point and is shown to have the gift of invisibility. James Kent: Adam's and Aaron's younger brother. He is extremely mature for his age and has healing abilities. Castle: Was the Leader of the Rebellion (Omega Point). Castle a scientist with telekinetic abilities. I could go on with every one of you friends and their families." He was smirking at me, 'how' was the word that crawled over my brain like tiny insects of fear and doubt, infiltrating my mind. "What do you want?"

I was proud that my voice was strong and unwaving. His eyes turned hard, "I want you to relinquish your position to me and I want your head and everyone else like to be on a stake in front of my house. I want to see you watch everything around you crumble down to the dust humans will walk, sleep and eat on. I want to see everyone you love to burn in hell were you came from. That Juliette is what I want." I couldn't breathe, were was Aaron when I needed him. He was on a supply truck with Kenji to retrieve Ian and Adam and their families, to bring them back to section 45. With all the courage I could gather within myself I turned my hard eyes to his through the screen.

"You know the old saying, you don't always get what you want." Watching his face churn in anger, I could almost see the fire is his crystal orbs. "I told you not to mess with me, now watch what happens." his voice was low and full of danger. What was he talking about, I was cut off when a soft alarm went off. Turning to Winston, my heart full of confusion and fear. "What's going on Winston?" fully facing him. "A distress beacon of one of the supplies trucks has been activated. It's truck 452, the one sent to retrieve Adam and Ian" the one that had Warner and Kenji in it. Ripping my eyes to the screen, "I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me" his smirk was the last thing I saw before the screen before me turned black.

I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me

I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me

I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me

I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me

The words continued to float around me, again and again while I continued to look at the blank screen before me.

**I think this my favourite chapter so far. I really hoped you liked it, thanks for the votes. Since there were no doubles of any name I will just pick to from the names you told me. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	6. Where the Rest Lay

**Hey Guys, **

**So HAPPY CHRISTMAS! It's almost Christmas where I am, and I hate to say this but NOOO! But because I am so socially awkward and retarded and my family is MASSIVE, when Christmas comes around the dinner contains at least 30 – 40 people. Everyone laughs, joins in singing and talks and there's just me rocking back and forth in the back corner of the room (no joke). . Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"What's going on Winston?" fully facing him. "A distress beacon of one of the supplies trucks has been activated. It's truck 452, the one sent to retrieve Adam and Ian" the one that had Warner and Kenji in it. Ripping my eyes to the screen, "I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me" his smirk was the last thing I saw before the screen before me turned black. _

_I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me_

_I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me_

_I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me_

_I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me_

_The words continued to float around me, again and again while I continued to look at the blank screen before me._

"I want an emergency team prepped and ready to move out in five minutes." I spoke, my voice hard and full of pain. "Julie…" I cut Winston off before he could finish the sentence. I couldn't breathe, I'm trying to but nothing is working and all of my heart is broken. I couldn't lose Warner, and I couldn't lose Kenji either. I'm supposed to harness my energy, help people, build a better nation for everyone but I couldn't do it without them and what of Adam and Ian and their family.

Mia, Adam's and Alias child, only two next month and Ian had only just married Lilly five months ago. Were they dead, injured or worse? I hadn't know I had started to hyperventilate until I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. Looking straight into Winston's eyes I knew he had just slapped me out of my guilt and self-pity. "Juliette, they're going to be fine. The team is ready in one of the tanks waiting for your orders." Wait my orders, hell no I was going also. "Tell them to make room for me, I'm going" racing out of the control room, and down the cracked and broken walls of the corridors and out to the tanks bay.

Sighting to one of the soldiers waving at me, I picked up my speed. Once reaching the tank, I immediately jumped in to the passenger seat and we were off. Once we reached the sections gates I slowly looked around the tank. It contained me and ten other men. I even noticed Delalieu, Warners old lieutenant and grandfather. I know he didn't come because of the family relation but because he admired Warner as a leader. Glancing out the window, I could see meadows of bright flowers and green luscious grass.

Sometimes I wished I was a flower or a blade of grass stirring in the calm breeze. They lived and died, their only purpose was to bloom cheerful and Bright petals or grow thick long blades of soft gentle grass for children to run and play in. I want to let go of all the pain I have gathered and become a flower with beautiful, long petals that would brighten some lonely person's day. However I must face the fact that almost everyone I love might be found dead on the side of some old, hole riddled dirt road and would have been my fault that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. After a couple of hours, I looked a head. There was smoke and small fires everywhere and then I noticed it, off to the side of the road was the truck, burned and only a shell. I immediately jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards it. Before reaching at least ten feet away from the transport truck, I saw her. Alia. Lying on the ground.

Blood was everywhere, it covered the dirt ground and the beautiful luscious green blades of grass. Falling to my knees in front of her, I couldn't help the tears. "Spread out, I want everyone found, dead or alive," my voice strong but broken. Glancing down at her pale, face I noticed her dull, lifeless eyes staring back at me. This couldn't be happening, NO! I screamed in my head. After closing her delicate lids. I noticed the men had lifted all the bodies found. There was Alia, Ian, Lilly and Thompson the driver.

I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me

I thought back on his words, before I could even turn, Delalieu was shouting at me. Looking over I noticed four men carrying two stretchers, running towards them I noticed little Mia, looking pale and fragile but breathing. Turning towards the other, Aaron I almost screamed. He was alive, reaching for his hand and looking into his face just as his eyes opened and smiled painfully "Lov…" he started before his eyes closed and I then noticed his chest, it wasn't moving.

**Bum Bum Baa! Sorry but I had to leave it there. I wander what's going to happen, tell me if you want Aaron Warner to survive. Also what of Kenji and Adam? Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	7. Doubt

**Hey Guys,  
So Christmas was busy, my family came and we had around about 45 people (AHHHHHH) it was HELL! My family don't do presents so I can't tell you what I got (sad face), but it was fun (I think) I started to do rum shots with my brother, I think I stopped after like 12 and went to bed. I wasn't drunk by a long shot I just wanted an excuse to leave and sleep the night away, which was not the case when I woke up. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_I told you Ms. Ferrars not to mess with me_

_I thought back on his words, before I could even turn, Delalieu was shouting at me. Looking over I noticed four men carrying two stretchers, running towards them I noticed little Mia, looking pale and fragile but breathing. Turning towards the other, Aaron I almost screamed. He was alive, reaching for his hand and looking into his face just as his eyes opened "Lov…" he started before his eyes closed and I then noticed his chest, it wasn't moving._

It's been three days, and we have buried our losses. So little in the eyes of our enemies who only thirst for our final fall, but so many in my eyes has already fallen. In the mornings that have pasted in the last couple of days, I have fought to leave the safety of my bed, with my heart so cold I find it hard to leave the only warm thing I can control. It's been three days since I last saw Aaron and his bright emerald orbs brimmed with love.

James has continuously updated me on his progress. He is alive but barely, and every day without him is like a knife plunging into my ever crumbling heart. I need to stay strong but how can I? My love is dying, my best friend and ex are missing and my friends have been killed all because of my stupid mouth. I sent all search teams out, but no windfall of news. I am going crazy, I haven't stopped pacing since I awoke this morning.

I can tell Winston is worried and so am I. Maybe I'm not suited for leadership, I am just a silly girl caught in the wrong wind. No! Stop it Juliette, you cannot do this right now. People need you to fight, to lead and to be the rock that won't move even in the deadliest storms. I couldn't help be remember when we had found Warner, he was alive. When his chest stopped moving so had mine. Within seconds it had started again, once we had returned the base he was rushed off to the medical bay. After a few hours of torture I was allowed to see him. I had found out that they were attacked by an aircraft and twenty men dressed in plain black unmarked issue uniform. They bombed the truck first and then moved in.

Alia ran off with Mia but was shot down before even making ten feet from the truck, Aaron had used Kenji's ability of invisibility to escape with Mia. As soon as I spoke of Alia and the others, I broke into unending tears. The rough sob had escaped my tight lips before I could even attempt to stop it. I couldn't help but run away, I couldn't face his eyes full of pity or condemnation of all the lives lost.

I was still pacing when the door opened at the entrance of my temporary living quarters. Locking my dull eyes with the intruders, Winston's spheres looked dejected before placing a professional façade that covered his orbs. "Commander there is a call waiting for you in the control room" I could sense the hatred and anxious feeling rolling off of him in large waves, covering every pore of my dried lifeless body. Walking like I was made of wood towards the control room, I had to show that the attack had not affected me. Walking through the cool, reinforced steel door I looked towards the screen to see a smug smile glaring at me, gloating.

"Ah Juliette, how are you doing, I hope you are well." He was gloating, taunting me with death. "I got your message, now what do you want. I am rather busy sending letters to families and burying the lifeless bodies found on the side of old lonely road. If you would like to schedule an appointment, you can just stick it up your ass." I couldn't help but let the snarky words leave my creased lips. "Ah but you see I don't have time and neither do you. Now you have already seen the damage I can cause, as I said before do not mock my intelligence Juliette. I am not to be messed with, unlike you I have nothing to loss in this war but you have everything to lose and even more than your friends and the silly little nation but yourself included. I gave you this option before and I'm going to give you it again but this game has a higher price, give me your position and life.

You see Juliette this is a game of chess, moves and countermoves until one side has won and the other is destroyed and I don't play fare." I could see the darkness creeping into his crystal irises. "What are you talking about?" I half cried. Looking at the screen "this" he spoke as he moved away from the centre and moving to the side, suddenly Kenji and Adam filled the screen. Within second Kenji had a gun pressed into his temple, "Chose Juliette".

**Okay maybe I need to stop leaving you on cliffy's, but I know secretly you love it. What do think is going to happen? Also what do think of the mysterious crystal blue eyed leader of the resistance against Juliette? Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	8. The Day I Lost My Soul

**Hey Guys,**

**So it's almost New Year's here in Australia! So I say again, NOOOO! For my family it's when I mum likes to combine December and January birthdays on New Year's and mine is the 5****th**** of January so I never really liked my birthday cause it wasn't even celebrated on my birthday and it was always a massive party with five other peoples birthday (sad face). Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"Ah but you see I don't have time and neither do you. Now you have already seen the damage I can cause, as I said before do not mock my intelligence Juliette. I am not to be messed with, unlike you I have nothing to loss in this war but you have everything to lose and even more than your friends and the silly little nation but yourself included. I gave you this option before and I'm going to give you it again but this game has a higher price, give me your position and life. You see Juliette this is a game of chess, moves and countermoves until one side has won and the other is destroyed and I don't play fare." I could see the darkness creeping into his crystal irises. "What are you talking about?" I half cried. Looking at the screen "this" he spoke as he moved away from the centre and moving to the side, suddenly Kenji and Adam filled the screen. Within second Kenji had a gun pressed into his temple, "Chose Juliette"._

Be brave, be brave, you are brave Juliette. I chanted to myself over and over again, must be strong, be strong Juliette. It's said breathing is the process that moves air in and out of the lungs, unconsciously, breathing is controlled by specialized centres in the brainstem, which automatically regulate the rate and depth of breathing depending on the body's needs at any time. However, even my brain doesn't what to allow the precious oxygen into my body needs.

I couldn't breathe, my chest cried every time I inhaled the soft breeze that floated around me. I looked up through my blurred, glazed eyes to see the bright, vast blue sky turning slowly dark. How had I let it get this far, so many have fallen to enemy that had given me a choice. Looking down at my calloused hands, so much work I had done and now it was destroyed. How can I be a leader, if I can't even protect those who meant the most to me?

_Flashback_

_Within second Kenji had a gun pressed into his temple, "Chose Juliette". Locking my eyes with Kenji's, both I could see had been badly beaten. Their eyes were almost swollen shut, the deep purples and blues on their face seemed to be battling for space. Hands where bound to what seemed to be a cross beam from the roof. Looking at their faces, I could see and feel their pain. "Please don't do this" I begged, I could feel the scorching tears start to fill my vision. "Choose Juliette, give me everything and I will release Mr. Kishimoto and Mr. Kent. You see the ball is in your court now Juliette. Not many would give you the choice to save your best friend and ex-lover. Now Choose!" _

_I couldn't do this, locking my orbs Kenji's I could see him slightly nod. I took a deep breath and sent my defiant gaze to the leader of the resistance "No" the word comes out strong, but inside my heart was slowly collapsing. "Are you sure?" I could see his smug smirk peaking from his lips. "I will not let you kill every last one of my kind, if you want a war be prepared because I will not be playing fairly. If you do this there is no going back, I may lose but you were wrong, you have something to lose at the end of this and that is your pride, everyone has a weakness. Yours is your pride, you are a self-righteous, cocky asshole." I could almost sense Kenji's smile and Adam's disapproval of me cussing. Before I could blink two shots rang out, before the screen when black I could see two bodies on the ground, as lifeless as a stone. Before I could even stop myself I was running. I could hear my name being called. _

Now I sat in an abandoned field four hundred yards away from everything. Remembering my Best friend and his life. Kenji was a child in a shopping cart, cold, and starved. Castle found him in shivering in a corner as he was headed to Omega Point. Kenji was adopted by Castle, and had been brought to Omega Point which became his home. Oh god how was I going to break the news to Castle, he was off preparing for the 26th of August, Kenji's Birthday. Jumping up I began to pace vigorously. Oh god, what I have I done. So many have died because of my stupid mouth.

Screaming into the harsh wind that become evident around me, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb mentally and physically. Still screaming out till my voice was raw and rough but I couldn't stop. I could feel my knees slowly falling under me into icy snow, but I couldn't feel it. Falling into a deep patch of snow, I looked up into the darkening skies filling my vision. I could face them, Castle, Warner and the nation. I failed them, and what about Mia, I had killed her parents. I am a monster, the fears of children. Feeling the harsh storm finally breaking from the darkness, laying in the snow I could see the unforgiving ice start to drop at a rapid pace but I couldn't move. Closing my eyes I let the darkness taken me.

**SORRY! **

***Offers a tissue* **

**Please don't kill me! Also do you think anyone will find Juliette? Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	9. Own Terms

**Hey Guys,**

**So late HAPPY NEW YEARS! So I had a very busy day and celebrated my partial birthday. Sadly I didn't get any presents cause I told them to give it to me on my actually birthday, so yer. By the way this story is coming to its end soon, maybe in the couple of chapters. If you want it to continue or another Shatter Me fanfic just PM me or review. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_Screaming into the harsh wind that become evident around me, I couldn't feel anything, I was numb mentally and physically. Still screaming out till my voice was raw and rough but I couldn't stop. I could feel my knees slowly falling under me into icy snow, but I couldn't feel it. Falling into a deep patch of snow, I looked up into the darkening skies filling my vision. I couldn't face them, Castle, Warner and the nation. I failed them, and what about Mia, I had killed her parents. I am a monster, the fears of children. Feeling the harsh storm finally breaking from the darkness, laying in the snow I could see the unforgiving ice start to drop at a rapid pace but I couldn't move. Closing my eyes I let the darkness taken me._

It's strange this darkness, I feel as if floating in the blackness of nothing. I don't know how long I have been detached from reality but the long I stay here the more I can feel myself lose crumbs of my former self. It's amusing, I can't even remember who I was and yet I can feel my life slowly disappearing into the unforgiving blackness. I was cold, so cold. Why was I cold? Why am I here? Suddenly I could hear voices in the darkness, explosions in the distance. I wanted to run but I was too cold to move.

As the voices neared the darkness started to close around my like a blanket, smothering me. I started to choke, I couldn't breathe. I began to panic. "Juliette, shit." I could hear, who was that? "Juliette, love please." I could feel warm hands on my face but I couldn't touch them. Trying to reach out, but the darkness wouldn't let me, screaming but it was silenced. "Suddenly I was moving but not by my feet. Then the panic arose again, my breath became short, shallow breaths. I started to struggle against the warmth surrounding me but it fought me to. "Love please, stay with me" I could hear his rising panic. Struggling again but this time against the darkness, but it couldn't fight it, it surrounded me from all sides. Slowly it covered all my pores and I knew I had lost.

I was warm, hot even. "What's wrong with her mum?" I could hear a child ask. "I don't know bunny, but I know she will be fine." I heard a woman's voice, guessing it was the mother. Slowly opening my eyes to a large, grey cement roof. Looking to the left and right of me there where hundreds of people. Slowly pealing the layers of blankets. Where was I? Better question was who was I? Walking towards, what appeared to be an exit, heard a name being called out. "Juliette" turning to see who this 'Juliette' I saw a man, with the lightest shade of emerald eyes, then it all came back, the memories, feelings and the pain. Looking at Warner, I could feel the boiling tears tumbling from my eyes. Looking around the room, I could feel their pain and confusion. Before I knew what I was doing I was in his arms, my head placed in the crook of his neck. "Take me somewhere quiet" I whispered into his neck. Slowly he led me to a small room with the cold grey concrete walls. Sitting down, still wrapped in his arms. "I killed them Aaron, all of them" I spoke after the silence seemed to be suffocating me. Again for sometime we sat there on the lonely icy floor. "Did you really?" he stated, looking up at the cement roof ceiling. What did he mean, Kenji and the others died because of my stupid mouth. "Was it really your fault that they died? Did you pull the trigger or sent the aircraft to bomb the innocent?" looking into his eyes. I could see his pain but his understanding. "How can I lead this nation if I can't even protect the ones I love." Looking away.

"As a leader, you have to make difficult decisions and choices. In a war people will die but it's only on your hands if you let them die in vain. Kenji knew that with his death you would fight harder. They all knew that you could win this, you just have to believe in yourself. These people will follow you anywhere because you don't hide behind soldiers or rule your nation with fear, you nurture and grow them. You fight with them, you are one of them. You just can't see." Locking my orbs with his, and I understood. Looking around I finally noticed we where in the bunkers. "What happened?"

"All the sections were bombed just after the message cut out. We managed to warn the other sections but we lost thousand, we have maybe thirty thousand left all over the nation" thirty thousand out of almost hundred thousand. "Gather everyone, and broadcast the message to the rest of the sections." I said walking out. Within ten minutes I was standing in front of what was left of section 45 and the through screens around the room, the rest of the nation. "I'm sorry, I know you have lost friends, loved ones and families. I know you are hurting, I wish I could go back in time because I to have lost everything you have. Sometimes too hard to breathe and sometimes you can't, and as your leader, no as one we cry together. We are mourning because of what was taken from us, not just our homes but lives. I have been broken and rebuilt so many times and I can say it is a hundred times as harder to put yourself back together than it is to hold it together.

I will not allow us to break all over again. I cannot sit any longer and watch as we slowly die, no more will be take this pain and heartache. No longer will we have to be slaves to others who wish to destroy us. I will not let those whose lives that have been ripped from our own hands die in vain. I am done playing their game, it is time we step up and join the war but on our own terms. I ask for volunteers to join this fight, I will not force anyone to fight a battle they may never get to go home afterwards. What do say?" the room was suddenly filled with cheers and quiet sobs from the screens and people. It's time we bring the fight to them.

**Well that happened, who wants to join the war now! Again have a happy late New Years! Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	10. Nightmares

**Hey Guys,**

**I am so sorry about Tuesday! I had written a chapter, but I had forgotten to save it before I had to rush to work. Also on Monday it was my birthday so I was in any condition to be even awake on Tuesday. So the next time I could even rewrite the chapter was Thursday night. Please forgive me! I did have an amazing birthday with my friends and family, I had a movie night just eating ice-cream and drinking. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_""I'm sorry, I know you have lost friends, loved ones and families. I know you are hurting, I wish I could go back in time because I to have lost everything you have. Sometimes too hard to breathe and sometimes you can't, and as your leader, no as one we cry together. We are mourning because of what was taken from us, not just our homes but lives. I have been broken and rebuilt so many times and I can say it is a hundred times as harder to put yourself back together than it is to hold it together. I will not allow us to break all over again. I cannot sit any longer and watch as we slowly die, no more will be take this pain and heartache. No longer will we have to be slaves to others who wish to destroy us. I will not let those whose lives that have been ripped from our own hands die in vain. I am done playing their game, it is time we step up and join the war but on our own terms. I ask for volunteers to join this fight, I will not force anyone to fight a battle they may never get to go home afterwards. What do say?" the room was suddenly filled with cheers and quiet sobs from the screens and people. It's time we bring the fight to them._

I could feel the cold breeze flowing through my hair, chilling my face. Hundreds of endless faceless bodies faced me in the dark, sinister field. Their life blood surrounded my, filling me. I looked down to see myself covered in blood and dirt, my hands holding their hearts. I began to walk through the valley, I could see men, women and children laying lifelessly on the sharp blades of the black grass. The snow continued to cover them, turning the pure white flakes red. As I continued to walk, tears and cries of pain could be heard in the distance. "It's your fault" the wind spoke over and over again, turning around to find the voice only to see him. Kenji, his eyes dark and full of hatred.

Blood flowed from both temples, before I could even scream he was pinning me to the ground. "It's all your fault, Juliette" he screamed at me, taking hold of my throat. I started to struggle, but he was stronger. "You did all of this, you are a monster. I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he continued to scream at me. Using all my strength I pushed him off of me and ran but hands started to reach out and grabbing my feet. I couldn't breathe. The further I got, the harder it was move. A cry escapes my mouth, as fall towards the blacked, scorched earth beneath me. Looking up the bodies surrounded me, limbs half hanging as they slowly move to reach their feet.

The bloodied faceless people screamed at me, then Kenji was standing in front of me. "Look at them, look at what you have done." He spoke, looking at them the faces slowly appearing on each, Lilly, Ian, Adam and so many more. Struggling to my feet, I faced them with tears trailing down my face. "Juliette" they chanted as they rushed at me together. Falling to my feet, I curled in the smallest ball I could, screaming out into the cold air. "Juliette" continued to fill the chilled breeze, the sound getting louder and tenser. "Juliette" they screamed. Suddenly I was warm, hands circled my body. Before I could stop myself I had pushed the warmth away, and tumbled away into the nearest corner of the darkened room. I was shaking, why was I shaking. Looking around I realised that I was in my chamber in section 45's bunker.

"It was just a dream" I chanted to myself over and over again. Glancing to the bed I noticed Aaron looking worriedly at me. As he got up and headed towards me, tried to calm my heart. Soon I was surrounded by the warmth. "It was just a dream love, it was just a dream" Aaron whispered into my ear while rocking me gently in his arms. I couldn't help the blistering tears searing down my face. Today was the day that we were to battle for survival. Today was the day I would stand with my people and fight our enemy together as one. For the last two weeks we had been training over twenty thousand volunteers with abilities and those who don't. We had sent a transmission to the leader of the rebellion and we had planned to set the battle in the field between section 45 and 46.

"What is the time?" having to cough to clear my voice. "Just after two, we could either get some more re…"

"No!"

"… or we could have a shower and get ready" already knowing my answer, we started towards the shower.

As I now stand, I know that most of my people will not survive. I thought I wouldn't have to wear the suit that Winston and Alia had made me over five years ago. But now we stand as one on this battle field ready to fight for our freedom, our lives and our families because today is the last time I will watch my people die. As we begin to move into formation, I keep my eyes locked onto his from across the field. It's time.

**So sorry the chapter is smaller than normal but I just ran out of time. I actually haven't even slept since Monday night so also sorry if the chapter is not up to standard. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys, I'm so sorry but I'm won't be updating till Friday! I will be on holidays from Monday till Thursday. So sorry!


	12. New Revolutions

**Hey Guys,**

**So sorry about this week, I was on a holiday away from everything. I left on Monday morning and got back Thursday night. I am so tired due to jetlag, I'm surprised I even managed to write this without collapsing with exhaustion. Anyway I had fun with just me on a beach, soaking up the rays because, dear lord my white pale skin needed it. We have beaches here in Australia but I decided to just get away. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing that will appear soon, I hope), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"It was just a dream" I chanted to myself over and over again. Glancing to the bed I noticed Aaron looking worriedly at me. As he got up and headed towards me, tried to calm my heart. Soon I was surrounded by the warmth. "It was just a dream love, it was just a dream" Aaron whispered into my ear while rocking me gently in his arms. I couldn't help the blistering tears searing down my face. Today was the day that we were to battle for survival. Today was the day I would stand with my people and fight our enemy together as one. For the last two weeks we had been training over twenty thousand volunteers with abilities and those who don't. We had sent a transmission to the leader of the rebellion and we had planned to set the battle in the field between section 45 and 46. _

_"What is the time?" having to cough to clear my voice. "Just after two, we could either get some more re…" _

_"No!"_

_"… or we could have a shower and get ready" already knowing my answer, we started towards the shower_.

_As I now stand, I know that most of my people will not survive. I thought I wouldn't have to wear the suit that Winston and Alia had made me over five years ago. But now we stand as one on this battle field ready to fight for our freedom, our lives and our families because today is the last time I will watch my people die. As we begin to move into formation, I keep my eyes locked onto his from across the field. It's time._

Looking around the field, all I can see is white. The large lonely ice covered field was about to be changed along with everyone else here. Off to the left of me I could see an old rundown warehouse. Looking through the shattered windows on every one of the seven floors, I could see them waiting. Hundreds and hundreds waited inside, I know we could never win by entering the front door. We were supposed to be fighting on the field but he has changed to rules. Turning to Warner, I could see in his eyes that he was strategizing. Thank god we hadn't been spotted, if we spilt up into four different groups and attacked from different points we could have the advantage of surprise. Twenty thousand people surrounded me, looking for guidance.

Looking back at the night before I couldn't shake their faces.

_The bloodied faceless people screamed at me, then Kenji was standing in front of me. "Look at them, look at what you have done." He spoke, looking at them the faces slowly appearing on each, Lilly, Ian, Adam and so many more. _

"Ms. Farrar's?" turning to the voice, Castle stood there looking at me with his blotched red face. Kenji's death had hit him more than anyone else, I wanted to reach out to him but I was the one who took his son away from his arms. Looking into his deep orbs I could see deep pain but I didn't see hatred or loathing towards me but understanding and love. "Kenji would be proud. Though he is not with us I think we can all imagine his comments and encouragement. It's time we take home those who were taken from us, as a leader, we must and will make hard and heart retching choices and though I lost my son, he would have never forgive you or himself if you have given in Ms. Farrars. It's time we stop our pain of the past and start to protect the future." His words floating over me like a warm ray of sun, warming me to the deepest of bones and pain. Grasping Castles and Aarons hands with my own, like a game of Chinese whispers, we past the new orders down the lines.

Soon it was time to take our revenge, but for me it was justice, an eye for an eye. A hundred thousand lives for his. My group were going to go through the front door, Castles, Aarons and Delalieu were entering from different points around the building.

_"It's all your fault, Juliette" he screamed at me, taking hold of my throat. I started to struggle, but he was stronger. "You did all of this, you are a monster. I should have killed you when I had the chance!" he continued to scream at me._

Shaking off the nightmare and looking straight ahead it was time. 1… 2… 3… go. Smashing the door, using my strength I pushed anyone behind the door away, giving us a clear way in. Before I could even let out a breath, shots wrung out. Using my strength, I projected it out like a shield, protecting my people from the never ending shower of bullets. I was trying to crush most of the guns but something was blocking me. Trying harder only to be discover, there is someone like me here, blocking my strength. Searching for the source I could feel it somewhere upstairs. Breaking from the rest, I ran for the nearest staircase. After battling over ten soldiers I made it to the stairway. Rushing to the top I saw him and Warner engaging.

I could see Warner, he was broken and had a gun pressed into his temple. "You're all so pitiful." I could see his crystal eyes lock onto the trigger. Before he could pull, I harnessed my strength and pushed Aaron way. Looking at me finally, his blue orbs flared with anger. "Ah Juliette, it seems you have joined us." Looking around the bare room that only containing us and the building pillars. "It seems so" I spoke while grounding my teeth. I regarded Aaron, he was unconscious over near the back wall on the other side of the building. Rushing towards each other, before I could attack first he had my arm in his hand. Immediately I released my control and aloud my ability to absorbs someone life force through touch. However it wasn't working. Looking at him, I grabbed his arm trying to crush it but it was as if I had no ability. Looking into his eyes I could see his joy. "Who are you?" I could see his smirk.

"I am Ryan Braxton, son of Eric Ferrars and Clara Braxton." Wait what!

"Hello Sister!"

**DUM DUM DAAAA! Sorry. We are coming up to the end and the next chapter will have everything answered. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	13. Revelations part 1

**Hey Guys**

**So I am stressing because I have decided to take on more classes this semester and I am worried about the work load. As it is with school and work, I can pretty much declare myself dead but I only did it to get extra points so I can graduate with full honours. Did I do the right thing? Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing that will appear soon, I hope), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_I could see Warner, he was broken and had a gun pressed into his temple. "You're all so pitiful." I could see his crystal eyes lock onto the trigger. Before he could pull, I harnessed my strength and pushed Aaron way. Looking at me finally, his blue orbs flared with anger. "Ah Juliette, it seems you have joined us." Looking around the bare room that only containing us and the building pillars. "It seems so" I spoke while grounding my teeth. I regarded Aaron, he was unconscious over near the back wall on the other side of the building. Rushing towards each other, before I could attack first he had my arm in his hand. Immediately I released my control and aloud my ability to absorbs someone life force through touch. However it wasn't working. Looking at him, I grabbed his arm trying to crush it but it was as if I had no ability. Looking into his eyes I could see his joy. "Who are you?" I could see his smirk._

_"I am Ryan Braxton, son of Eric Ferrars and Clara Braxton." Wait what! _

_"Hello Sister!"_

No, no, no, it can't be possible. "That's right sister, once father realised his mistake of daughter he turned to my mother. However it wasn't just you who had abilities. You got the ability to kill with your touch but I can disable yours with mine." As he spoke with a sinister smirk covering his face. I could feel his hand slowly crushing my forearm till we all hear the crack echoing around the hollow room. I could feel the tears in my eyes but I couldn't show weakness, using the pain to clear my mind I tried to harness anything strength to help but it was useless, it was as if it was contained in a large metal box I couldn't open.

Looking at Warner, I noticed him silently rising to his feet. I had to distract Ryan, reaching with my free hand for my knife I pulled it free and swung it forwards catching his forearm that was ready to block the attack. Suddenly I throw backwards, smashing through one the cement support beams. Pain radiated throughout my body, making me cry out. Within seconds before I could recover I was flying again through another post. Struggling to even breathe I look up into his cold orbs. "If I had knew you would be this easy I wouldn't have even bothered, even you friends put up more of an effort. Get up!" blinking back the tears I remembered Castles speech,

_"Kenji would be proud. Though he is not with us I think we can all imagine his comments and encouragement. It's time we take home those who were taken from us, as a leader, we must and will make hard and heart retching choices and though I lost my son, he would have never forgive you or himself if you have given in Ms. Farrars. It's time we stop our pain of the past and start to protect the future." _

Before I could think I had swung my leg out catching Ryan, before he could reach the ground I had kicked again, sending him sprawling across the room. Stumbling to my feet "Don't you dare speak of them, they were stronger, braver and more incredible then you could even accomplish to be. You think you are God but you are nothing, you have killed innocent in cold blood. You have broken families and hearts. You think you are a leader of greatness but you are never going to be that, you rule will fear and pain but that is going to be your down fall. You said you had nothing to lose in this war but you do, your selfish ego and pride." I shouted, stumbling towards him, reaching for the discarded knife. "If you have any honour you will stop this war because there is going nothing left. Was this about our kind or your anger towards me? What have I done to you or anyone for that matter?" I spat at him.

"You killed them" I heard him whisper before I found myself pinned to the floor, looking up at him I noticed the blade digging into my abdomen, with him holding my neck I knew that my strength couldn't stop the blade. Before I could speak I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. Warner had his gun raised and aimed but if he fired the knife would kill me, swinging my eyes to Ryan's I could see the blackness covering the crystal eyes, the same as our fathers. Nodding to Warner, I heard the shot before I could feel the sharp agony. Locking my eyes with my brothers I could see his shock he fell forward. "Checkmate" I whispered into his ear as the pain consumed me, filling all my senses. At least I died know my people would be see safe with my love. As the blackness started to cover my vision I could see Aaron placing his hands on my wound, and then everything was warm, scorching.

"Noooooo!" I heard a strangely familiar voice shout.

**Well… **

***offers a tissue***

**I hoped you like, I hope to start to update every second day, since I'm still on leave of absence from work, message or review if you would like that. Also we are so close to finishing. Also whose voice did you think called out at the end and just a hint Ryan wasn't actually the brain behind the war, he was just the muscle. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	14. Revelations part 2

**Hey Guys**

**So I think we all have noticed the quality of writing has dropped in the last few chapters and I am so sorry for that. Life has legit eaten and spat me out. My rent has also risen so I had to start back at work early (like 2 weeks earlier) and have to take on another job to pay for schooling and rent. So enough of my sad life, I am going to try to increase the quality of the chapters from now on. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language (also some mild kissing), crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_"You killed them" I heard him whisper before I found myself pinned to the floor, looking up at him I noticed the blade digging into my abdomen. Before I could speak I noticed movement in the corner of my eye. Warner had his gun raised and aimed but if he fired the knife you kill me, swinging my eyes to Ryan's I could see the blackness covering the crystal eyes as our father. Nodding to Warner, I heard the shot before I could feel the sharp agony. Locking my eyes with my brothers I could see his shock he fell forward. "Checkmate" I whispered into his ear as the pain consumed me, filling all my senses. At least I died know my people would be see safe with my love. As the blackness started to cover my I could see Aaron placing his hands on my wound, and then everything was warm, scorching._

_"Noooooo!" I heard a strangely familiar voice shout._

Facing the voice as much as I could, I had to blink a couple of times. It couldn't be possible, in the corner of the room near the stairs was my mother standing in all her beauty. Before I could even blink, she had fired the gun that had been pointed at Aaron who had been trying to heal my wound at best as he could. Screaming for him I noticed that bullet wound in his left shoulder. Trying to reach for him but I couldn't help the groan of pain escape my lips. Looking into his slowly closing eyes I know he didn't have long, the endless stream of blood was going to kill him. "I was aiming for his heart the little blighter moved." Said my mother with her typical sneer. Pointing the gun now at me I could see the burning anger in the depths of her orbs.

Trying to move towards him but I could feel her hands gripping my hair puling my away from him. Struggling away from her "Stop struggling or I will shoot him again you little bitch." Looking up into her eyes again trying to see anything but hate and anger but I saw nothing. Looking down at my own wound I could see the trail of blood pouring out. My blood covered my body and floor around me, surrounding me. Finally pulling away from her I tried to stand but the pain was too much to bare. "Why are you doing this, why are you here mum?" I shouted at her letting the searing tears fall freely from their cages. "Don't call me mum, I am not the mother to a monster I am here to rid the world of the freaks like you. You destroyed my life and my family" she shouted at me. Pointing the gun, I could hear shots ring out all around me but never hitting me.

"You killed them you bitch, you destroyed everything. Why couldn't you be normal, I was happily married till you can along. I had everything! Did you know once my husband realised what you were he ran off and slept with some other whore and when you and the rebellion started to the war you killed him, my husband. I should have killed you when you were little but I couldn't but now I can." As she spoke the gun was pointed towards me again. Moving as quickly as I could, I dodge the never ending bullets that flew my way. Hiding behind a pillar I looked down to see my wound was gaping. Ripping some of the material off of my pants and holding it to my would, I tried to stanch some of the blood flow but it wouldn't stop.

I knew I didn't have long but neither did Warner, I have to finish this. Using the pillar to guide myself to a standing position, I stepped out. Locking my eyes with hers I knew if Aaron and I were to get out of this alive I had to face her. "You say that but look at what you have done. You have killed over seventy thousand innocent people. You call me a monster when all you have to do is looking the mirror. I did not choose to be this person. I was made and shaped by the life you brought me into. I was born like this but you blame me. You were my mother, you were supposed to love me, care for me and grow me but all you did was fear me. I just wanted to please you, to help you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. All I ever wanted was love and acceptance but now I realised, I need to thank you because if you hadn't have destroyed me I would of never met the man I love and the friends I had made.

Stop this please mother. How much more blood of the innocent are you going to shed." I spoke, locking my eyes with hers. Before she could speak, the building began to shake violently. I knew the building was collapsing, using all the energy I could find I lashed out holding the building together but I was fading fast. Looking up I could see her answer, she would never stop until I was dead. With all I had I pushed every single one of my soldiers out of the building, through windows or doors it didn't matter. I slowly fell towards that ground at Warners side. Reaching forward I place my trembling lips on his, I kissed him all the love I could send him until I felt the bullets enter my body. Breathing heavily I push him gently outside of the building and released my hold on the building. I continues to stare out the window as the building crumbled towards the blood covered earth. Closing my eyes I focused on the tingling feeling on my lips as the world around me became blacker than the reapers soul.

**So you finally got your kiss everybody! So this is the last chapter but I will be uploading an epilogue on Tuesday. I hoped you liked this story, if you wanted anymore Shatter Me fanfics just review or PM me. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**Maria199805 **


	15. Epilogue

**Hey Guys,**

**So this is the very last chapter of this story and I wish to say thanks for reviewing and just reading the story. I know that the quality kinda slipped from time to time. It's been great writing the story, in a way it was easy to write because it somewhat related to me. I've had so much fun writing and creating this story. I will hope to be posting another Shatter Me fanfic, the summary is below. Anyway as usual this story does contain; some mild course language, crappy spellcheck and sucky grammar.**

_Recap:_

_I knew the building was collapsing, using all the energy I could find I lashed out holding the building together but I was fading fast. Looking up I could see her answer, she would never stop until I was dead. With all I had I pushed every single one of my soldiers out of the building, through windows or doors it didn't matter. I slowly fell towards that ground at Warners side. Reaching forward I place my trembling lips on his, I kissed him all the love I could send him until I felt the bullets enter my body. Breathing heavily I push him gently outside of the building and released my hold on the building. I continues to stare out the window as the building crumbled towards the blood covered earth. Closing my eyes I focused on the tingling feeling on my lips as the world around me became blacker than the reapers soul._

Warner's P.O.V

I could feel the warm spring breeze brush past my face, wiping my tears away as I watched my beautiful girl Mia play in the luscious green grass outside of section 45. Mia had just turned five and she was just as beautiful as her mother and father. During the war Juliette and I had decided to raise her as our own. As her uncle I was going to make sure that she would never want or need anything in her life, that she would never have to let tears fall from her blue eyes or drop her bright smile. I wanted her to have the life we never had, as I looked towards the clear sky, I knew they were watching us. It had been hard and we had lost so many to the war but we stood stronger than ever before.

As one we the nation, rebuilt all that was destroyed, but there was something's that couldn't be fixed. If I could reverse time I would in a heartbeat, just to see her eyes shine with joy and watch as she used to stumble out of bed. To hold her in my arms and kiss her face and listen to her laugh and try struggle out of my hold. To feel her soft skin under mine and smell her long hair. However it was too late, it was all gone. After being healed I raced to what was left of the building but all there was, was smashed cement and broken metal protruding for the mass.

We had spent days searching for survivors, I could tell after a few more days they were losing hope until I found Juliette. Looking into her eyes, just a darkness glazed over her beautiful eyes. No, no! I scream endlessly. I can't stop shaking, why must I lose everything! Ahh, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see through the tears streaming endlessly down my face. As I look down once more, looking at my love, I bent down and kissed her forehead, than her eyes, then her nose and mouth. I then reached down and raise her cold body to my chest and carried her towards only place I knew. Reaching the field I had then began to dig a hole in the ground with my bare calloused hands.

Looking towards Mia, I knew we were finally free. It had been a broken road to freedom but we had made it. I knew that I would raise Mia to be strong, smart and kind. Just like Juliette, my love.

**So there it is, the final chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed this story. Here is, hopeful the next Shatter Me fanfic I intend to do.**

**After escaping her abusing family, Juliette thought she would never think to find love in the small town in Hicksville nowhere. However as fate would have it, no love story is easy. Will she be able let go of her walls or will this be the only story that love cannot conquer all evil. **

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE SHATTER ME FANFICS!**

**Maria199805 **


End file.
